Talk:Bomb Voyage
Bomb Voyage is NOT in Ratatouille Yes, the digital model of Bomb Voyage is in Ratatouille, but it is not the character. So trying to determine timelines between the 2 films, or if the character has redeemed himself or has become a mime make no sense. Right?!? it is the same as saying the Geri character is in Toy Story 2. No, they just used the same model for the cleaner. But it is not the same character. --Jeff (talk) 18:20, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, are you sure it's not supposed to be the same character in both instances? What makes you think it's not supposed to be? - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia Administrator 01:30, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::What proof is there that it is the same character? I've never seen anything in the credits or other official source that it is the same. I would be fine saying the character makes a cameo in Ratatouille but anything else is just guessing. As for Geri, in Toy Story 2 I think the character is referred to as the cleaner. --Jeff (talk) 03:13, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::That's fine. Should we remove those from their "appearances" list on their pages? - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia Administrator 09:10, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Definitely for Bomb Voyage - we usually don't put cameos in the "appearances" list. For Geri, I think we need to created a separate page called "The Cleaner" (or whatever the credits refers to him by, don't have the DVD in front of me). We can put their respective cameos/appearances in the trivia sections on each of those pages. I will clean up Bomb Voyage right now, will see if I have time later for Geri. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 12:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Are we so sure about Geri? In his repair case in Toy Story 2, he does have chess pieces... - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia Administrator 13:11, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I don't think there's any question that it is a cameo of Geri. This case is a little more confusing because of the larger part the character has in TS2. For most cameos we would only mention it. Here, he has a voice, and probably has a credit. But to me, using the same model and putting in references to Geri's Game like the chess pieces does not mean the filmmakers meant the cleaner to be Geri, the same character playing chess in the short film. I don't see the continuity. The mannerisms are not the same, the voice is not the same (yes, different voice actors but they usually try to match the voices like for Slinky). When I watch TS2 and see that scene, I don't think, "Hey, there's Geri! Besides playing chess against himself he can clean and fix toys!" I think, "Hey, cool, Pixar put in an easter egg!" ::::::I brought this topic up a long time ago, and think it's an unusual situation because both parts are not just cameos. And really, it's not a big thing (I'm beginning to think I'm obsessing a bit! :). So if we decide to leave it as-is I'll be fine (until someone edits Bomb Voyage and muses if he has redeemed himself in Ratatouille :). :::::::I wish we had some inside person at Pixar that we could just ask! - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia Administrator 01:26, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::For Bomb Voyage, I think it is quite clear that it is not "himself" that appears in Ratatouille. After all, The Incredibles seems to be set in a sort of alternative universe in which Superheroes exist, while Ratatouille could be in the real world (well, cooking rats ?...). For Geri, it's more complicate... There is nothing in common to both appearance, except the physic of the character... So it cannot be said without any doubt that, there are the same character, or different characters... Gray Catbird 01:44, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::We're basically just talking about Geri/The Cleaner now, so we should probably just move the conversation to that page from now on. I think we're already settled on Bomb Voyage. We can move on. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) - Pixar Wikia/Terra Nova Wikia Administrator 01:49, November 3, 2011 (UTC)